Meloetta's Ice Pop
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta finds a delicious vanilla and cherry flavored ice pop on a pretty hot day. She ends up loving it, sucking it as much as she can. Things start to get sticky later on, much to the surprise of the other Pokemon...
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Ice Pop**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I have no idea why I was compelled to do this. Maybe because I have a fetish for Meloetta. Or maybe because Meloetta is so cute and innocent, I want to write naughty things about her. ...Gah, I blame Boogie for making Meloetta too cute. And I blame myself for starting this entire snowball that caused Meloetta to be where she is. Anyway, I'm gonna go get an ice pop.

* * *

Aria Meloetta was hot. After all, it was a pretty hot day. The skies were bright and blue, the clouds were white and puffy, but everything was so blasted hot. Meloetta needed something to cool her off. Something sweet and refreshing...

"Man, is this heat getting to me," Meloetta commented as she rubbed her forehead, panting as she felt the sweat dripping down her body. "I really could go for one nice treat..."

Suddenly, Meloetta stopped, squinting towards the western direction as she spotted an ice cream cart. She dashed towards it as fast as she could without collapsing in the dreaded sun, opening the cart and looking inside it, only to find a lone vanilla ice pop. The cold coming from the inside of the cart was so refreshing that Meloetta didn't mind that there was only a lone ice pop.

"This feels so good..." Meloetta stated as she let out a sigh of relief, opening her eyes and reaching in, grabbing the vanilla ice pop with her right paddle shaped hand. She looked at the vanilla ice pop, licking her lips together as she licked the ice pop once. Her eyes widened with glee as she began licking the ice pop more.

Much to Meloetta's surprise, Meloetta felt an odd taste. Underneath the vanilla was a coating of cherry. It turned out that the ice pop was a combination of vanilla and cherry.

Meloetta realized this as she squealed, lifting her right leg up with delight as she resumed sucking. "Yummy! Vanilla and cherry! What a combo!"

Meloetta kept sucking on the vanilla and cherry ice pop as she headed northward, every suck making her feel better and better. It's as if she was eating something sweet and innocent...


	2. Chapter 2

Aria Meloetta was sucking on her sweet, refreshingly delicious vanilla and cherry ice pop, humming merrily as she enjoyed every suck of the ice pop. She stopped at a particular spot, overlooking the grassy hill, seeing a beach below, several jagged grayish rocks extending out into the salty water.

"This ice pop is so good..." Meloetta muttered as she kept sucking, opening her eyes halfway as she moaned with glee. "Oh, this is the thing I needed... I'm nice and cool, and it tastes so good..."

Meloetta was holding the ice pop with both of her hands. But Meloetta then placed her right paddle shaped hand on her private spot, clutching it as she moaned sexually. She bent over a bit, rubbing her vagina as she moaned louder and louder, sucking on the ice pop more. Just as Meloetta was going to cum from excitement, a very gay Piplup popped out of nowhere, spooking Meloetta. Meloetta screamed as she tossed the ice pop away accidentally, holding her hands together as she fell on her back, trembling with fright as she accidentally wet herself. The gay Piplup laughed as he started dancing, wearing a rainbow colored afro on his head with rainbow polka dots, the song he was singing soon to be etched into Meloetta's mind.

"DA DA DADA DA DADA DA CIRCUS DA DA DADA DA DADA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!" The Piplup sang as he shook his penguin butt in Meloetta's face.

Meloetta zapped the Piplup with Thunderbolt, then running back down the hill to the south, running as fast as she could as she had tears in her eyes. The gay Piplup groaned as he was zapped, lying on his back, his right foot twitching.

Later, Meloetta was back on the meadows, looking around for the ice pop she dropped. She started sniffling as her lips trembled. She held her hands together, hoping to find her missing ice pop.

"Oh, where is that sweet treat of mine?" Meloetta whimpered as she frantically looked around. Meloetta turned to her right, gasping as she spotted a new vanilla and cherry ice pop, with the redness of the cherry blending with the white vanilla. Meloetta squealed as she clapped her hands together, grabbing the ice pop and sucking down on it, letting out a sigh of relief as she resumed sucking on it, only it tasted even better than the first ice pop.

Nearby, behind a bush, a sneaky male Zoroark was watching Meloetta suck delightfully on the ice pop. The Zoroark chuckled as his eyes started to shine, planning a surprise on the innocent Meloetta.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Meloetta was sucking on her vanilla and cherry ice pop, not giving a crap about anything else. She was too busy enjoying the yummy sweetness of the ice pop, sucking it as she moved it up and down to get more of the taste inside her mouth. She squealed with delight as she squirmed, letting the sweet sensation move all across her body.

A pair of Woopers were waltzing from the eastern direction, bumping into Meloetta, who nearly dropped her ice pop. Meloetta held it tightly, causing the Woopers to gasp as they looked at each other.

"Oooh! You have a nice ice pop there!" The Wooper to the left, a male, commented as he bounced up and down.

The Wooper to the right, a female, giggled as she pointed at Meloetta with her big tail. "Do you have enough for us to share?"

Meloetta blinked several times, then stuck her tongue out at the Wooper pair, closing her eyes as she tilted her head upwards. "Humph! This is my ice pop! You can't have this sticky sensation! This is for me!" She blew the water type Pokemon a raspberry as she walked past them, resuming her sucking of the ice pop.

The two Wooper looked at each other in astonishment, their mouths wide open as they watched Meloetta head eastward, heading towards the more mountainous areas.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta was still sucking on her delicious vanilla and cherry ice pop, not giving a care for the rest of the world. She headed through the mountains, heading into one of the caverns as she kept sucking. Several Woobats began flying around her, but Meloetta zapped then with a Thunderbolt, sending them fleeing out of the cavern. Meloetta then sat down on a nearby rock, sucking on the ice pop more and more.

"Mmm... yes... so good... so yummy in my tummy..." Meloetta muttered as she giggled, her eyes closed. "Man, this is so good! I wish I could suck on this forever!"

A pair of Excadrill came behind Meloetta, smacking her across the air, causing Meloetta to lose her vanilla and cherry ice pop. Meloetta closed her eyes, using Psychic to hold the vanilla and cherry ice pop, landing on her feet as she grabbed the ice pop. She turned around, jumping over a charging Excadrill as she covered her ears, using Perish Song. The two Excadrills looked at each other as eerie melodies started playing through the caves. The two Excadrills gasped as they suddenly fainted.

Meloetta placed her paddle shaped hands down, holding her vanilla and cherry ice pop as she giggled. "Silly moles. Tricks are for kids!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta was sucking on her yummy, vanilla and cherry ice pop, walking around the enchanted fairy forest, enjoying the nice spring weather. Meloetta pulled the ice pop in and out of her mouth slowly, bumping into a Gigalith, who turned around to face her.

"Where are you going, little girl?" The male Gigalith remarked in a gruff voice.

Meloetta pulled the ice pop out of her mouth as she smiled. "Oh, I'm just making my way across the world. Sucking on my yummy icicle pop..." She popped it back in, giggling with glee as she tilted her head sideways. "Oh man, my tummy really is enjoying this!"

The Gigalith rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." He moved aside, heading northwards.

Meloetta shrugged as she kept sucking in her ice pop. "I don't know what's that guy's problem, but I'm gonna keep sucking on my yummy ice pop-" She burped loudly, her eyes widened as she slightly blushed, placing her right paddle shaped hand on her face. "Oh my! Excuse me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Aria Meloetta was still sucking on her precious vanilla and cherry ice pop, somehow ending up very high in the sky. She walked on the extremely soft, white puffy clouds, giggling with glee as she took every step forward in stride. She then bumped into a male Sigilyph, who was scouting the skies for anything suspicious.

"Excuse me, young girl," Sigilyph stated as he looked at her oddly, mostly due to her sucking her ice pop in a suggestive way, "But you seem to be knowledgeable. Have you seen anything odd up here?"

Meloetta took out her ice pop as she tilted her head to the right. "Sorry, Mr. Sigilyph, but I haven't seen anything weird," She replied in a high pitch tone as she kept skipping along, resuming to suck on her popsicle.

The Sigilyph sighed as he watched Meloetta bounce away on the clouds. "That little girl is pretty weird, cute but weird," He admitted to himself, flapping his wings.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria Meloetta kept sucking on her delicious vanilla and cherry ice pop, going through the harsh desert in Route 4. Many a Pokemon were looking at Meloetta, from the common as dirt Sandile to the somewhat more elusive Sigilyph, all of them wanting a lick of Meloetta's delicious, cooling ice pop.

"Uh huh, yeah, this is so yummy in my tummy!" Meloetta giggled as she winked at the Pokemon staring at her. "It's so good that it makes you want some more!"

"I... I need it!" A female Scraggy exclaimed as she started jittering, not being able to hold herself. "I need that damn popsicle!"

Meloetta sucked in the ice pop slowly, in a suggestive manner. She moaned as she briefly took out the ice pop from her mouth, muttering in a sexual tone, "Are you getting enough oxygen, citizens?"

One of the Daramaku gasped as he fell on his back, not being able to handle the scene before him. Meloetta shrugged as she closed her eyes, resuming her sucking of the ice pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's been a full year. It's fitting that I have this coming back.

* * *

Aria Meloetta was still sucking on her delicious vanilla and cherry ice pop, looking over Driftveil City from the top of the market as she bobbed her head sideways, enjoying the sights as Tornadus popped up, looking at Meloetta's ice pop.

"Say, that looks delicious..." Tornadus stated as he rubbed his green hands together. "How about you let me have it, for old times sake?"

Meloetta shook her head at the green genie Pokemon. "Nope! This ice pop is mine, and mine alone!" She sucked on it slower as Tornadus placed his hands on his head, feeling stressed as he then started blowing harsh winds at Meloetta, sending her and her ice pop flying high into the stormy sky towards the northern direction.

"Ahh!" Meloetta screamed as she disappeared in the sky like a twinkel in the sky.


End file.
